Aishiteru
by ArisaSefazu
Summary: "I know I've hurt you, and I knew it all along. I'm sorry for the pain, all I wanted was the best for you..." -Tora


Prologue:

She laid on the wet asphalt ground, pale and heavily injured. Tora could barely look at her, yet he couldn't avert his eyes either. He stared at her unmoving lifeless body, his mind in shock of the event. His eyes followed the paramedics that carried her inside the ambulance, slowly his vision became a blur; and his mind returned to a time before.

Womanizer

"Hey! Tora are you going to attend the graduation?" a familiar voice asked. He looked over to his classmate Reira, who smiled at him innocently. He didn't have much of an expression of Reira, except that she was friendly and kind. He found it a good trait of her, but he did find her annoying on some occasions. She bothers him daily after-school in walking her home, they were neighbors but it got on his nerves a lot. What irked him was her constant appearances when he was about to have sex, though he somewhat hoped that she would see him while he had it going on; and maybe that would stop her constant annoyance.

"Hey! Are you going or not?" she asked again, her expression dismayed. He sighed heavily; it was the most pointless and stupidest question she could've ever asked. She probably wanted something and wanted to start a conversation first. "Reira, what do you want?" he questioned. "What's the big deal? Is it that bad to ask you're going to the graduation?" She asked, a bit taken back by his question. "Does it really matter? I'm the top student and I think that's enough. I don't need to walk; it's a waste of time. I'll just get my diploma." Tora explained. "Oh." Reira said sighing, her face disappointed. "Well I wanted to walk with you." She confessed, not looking at him.

"You walk home with me every day." He reasoned, not wanting to prolong the conversation any further. No matter what she said, nothing would change his mind. He wasn't the type to feel sorry, and he had plans that day. "Tell me, why don't you want to go?" Reira persisted, her tone distressed. "I have plans that day already." He simply replied. "But-" Reira was then interrupted by Sayo, the freshman claimed to be hot with big breast. "I'm sorry Reira, but Tora-chan is going to be with me that day." She said. Reira watched her walk over to Tora, and give him a kiss. Reira looked away quickly, embarrassed to even have witness the scene.

"By the way, Tora won't be able to take you home today. Sorry for the short notice, but since we are together it only makes sense." Reira stared at the two, broken-hearted. She swallowed the lump on her throat and held back her feelings. "Oh, I'm sorry" she apologized, "If I had known I would have not bothered him all the time." She clarified. "Congrats Tora!" she joked, softly punching him on the arm. "I hope the two of you will be happy." Sayo smiled, and came close to Reira. "Believe me, he makes me happy in many ways." She whispered. Reira stared at her a bit bothered by what she said. "I have to go okay? See you!" She said leaving. Reira was still bothered, by what she said. There were numerous times when she had walked in on Tora, who she knows was trying to do something scandalous. She wasn't that stupid not to figure out what Tora was doing, but with Sayo! Then again how could she not be surprised? Although she was in denial, she knew that in truth Tora was a womanizer.

Tora looked at his quiet companion; she seemed vexed by what Sayo told her. He wanted to assure her nothing was going on between them. But it was probably the best opportunity in finally getting her off his tail, it was cruel; but it was strategic. Hizaki then came along seeing Sayo walk out of the room. "Tora you womanizing bastard, Sayo came to see you didn't she?" he asked with a grin on his face. Hizaki was one of Tora's closest friends. He knew a lot of things, but this certain relationship he had with Sayo Hizaki had no clue. Since his promise to Sayo was to make him look like her boyfriend, this was a time to talk all about it. Knowing Hizaki, he'd spill the news to the whole campus within a day. This was also a great time to further his plans of getting rid of Reira. Tora shrugged, and just looked out the window. "Oh man I knew it, I always knew that Sayo would be the one to fall for you." He laughed, "I guess no matter how hot they are they're all just a bunch of animals. She must've been itchin' the day she first saw you!" He exclaimed.

Tora laughed, Hizaki's was pretty creative and his mouth was just much worse. "Is she good? Are her melons real?" Tora glanced at Reira, she still sat on her chair and it was obvious she was listening. "Now that my friend is confidential." He responded. Hizaki's eyes stared at him wide open, his mouth agape. "Aw! Tora don't leave me hanging! Is she that good?" Hizaki persisted. Tora turned his head to Reira this time. "With breasts and body like hers, she was good; but I had better." Reira looked back at him angry, slamming her books on her desk. "You disgust me!" she yelled at him, her eyes brimming with tears. Hizaki stood up and tried to comfort her, "Hey, sorry Reira if you got offended." Tora looked at her without the slightest concern. "I hate you! I never want to see you again!" She shouted loudly. She quickly grabbed her belongings and left swiftly.

The students, who had seen the scene, quickly went back to their own business when Tora stared at them. "That was kind of harsh Tora. You know how she feels about you." Hizaki said. Tora sighed; well at least he got the annoying woman of his tail. "Harsh or not, she wouldn't listen to me the first time, and it was time she knew the truth about me. If she couldn't accept who I was, she isn't ready for who I am. In any case, women are for my convenience and she isn't that convenient." Tora explained. "Sometimes I wonder if I really am your friend." Hizaki uttered. Tora smiled at Hizaki, "Don't worry you have your uses." He assured. Hizaki shooked his head, "I'll never understand you." He admitted. Tora looked out the window, and watched Reira run home.


End file.
